I Trust You
by fhockeylove15
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are both from two very different worlds. Hanna has made everyone believe she has had a perfect life, but that life is not so perfect when it comes to her secret. Caleb's home life is dysfunctional, Can they save each other?
1. The Last Night

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been keeping up with this thing, I've been extremely busy with my Senior year coming to an end. I just got my prom dress..it fits amazingly! And I captain of my varsity softball team so I am deciding to make these based off songs. So they will somewhat be one shots? But I am calling them song shots! If that makes sense to you, then sweet! If not, bare with my..my English teacher says I am really good at this we had to do it in class all last week…Now on with the storys.**

_**You come to me with scars on your wrists**_

_**you tell me this is the last night feeling like this. **_

_**I just came to say good-bye, didn't want you to see me cry I'm fine.**_

_**But I know it's a lie. **_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes to I know you know. **_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be. **_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone-I'll wrap **_

_**You in my arms and I won't let go I'm everything you need me to be.**_

Caleb had been back in the house now for 2 months, Hanna was still not speaking to her, he tried talking to her every time they were alone. Nothing. It was like she was one of those nun's who took a vow of silence. It was Friday, and Caleb missed his ride with Hanna. When he reached to the house, he noticed Hanna's car was in the drive way for the first time. "That's odd." He thought to himself, "It's Friday, she is usually out by now." He was really dreading walking through the front door thinking her friends blew her off. When he walked in he noticed her bags were on the stairs, "Hanna?" Caleb walked towards the kitchen, nothing. "Hanna you home?" He walked all around the main floor, then grabbed her bags and walked up the stairs. Caleb knew he was violating about 10 of Mrs. Marin's house rules about being in the same room when she isn't home, but he just wanted to make sure she was alright.

He walked towards her bedroom and notice that no one was in there, so Caleb placed them on her bed. Caleb looked around the room and smiled at all the pictures she had on the wall, mostly her and her friends from this past summer. Some from when she was real little. Oddly though there weren't many family photos. He knew her dad was out of the picture but Hanna didn't like talking about him much. Then he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Caleb quickly left the room and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Hans, you in there?" "Go away." Caleb rolled his eyes and went back to her room and grabbed one of the bobby-pins sitting on her desk and went back to the outside of the bathroom door. He picked the lock and paused before turning it. "Hanna, I am coming in. If you are naked better find a towel….or don't." He opened the door quick but stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Hanna knew this looked bad. And having Caleb back home didn't make it much easier. She knew that she had to get used to it, but A wasn't showing any sympathy about it either. So when Caleb picked the bathroom lock and found her hovering the toilet she knew what he was thinking, "Oh my god, what an unattractive girl vomiting in front of me, apparently she isn't as perfect as I thought she was." Hanna tried to avoid eye contact, so she wiped her chin and sat down next to the toilet with her arms wrapped around her legs. Caleb slowly walked over and sat on the tub. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Caleb spoke. "How long?" Hanna shut her eyes and looked away from the question. Sighed heavily, while looking down in her lap and said "Since my parents got divorced. My dad left for a better, prettier, thinner daughter and a richer wife." Caleb's jaw tightened and Hanna still didn't want to look at him. "I stopped when my mom sent me away to fat camp for 5 summers. But when you left she starting thinking there was something wrong with me, like I was disappointing her or something for not going back to Sean and then….I tried. And…I started feeling that pain again." Tears were rolling down her face and she was biting her lip, she couldn't finish she was talking in circles. Caleb moved in front of her, took the toothbrush out of her hands and pulled her into a deep hug. Kissing the top of her head while she sobbed into his shirt he said "I didn't fall in love with a Barbie, I fell in love with Hanna Marin." Hanna pulled away still sobbing he looked into her blue eyes and finished, " A pretty, smart, and clever girl. Who yes has dealt with more pain then a girl should, but she would never let anyone get to her. That's the Hanna I love. And I am telling you right now, this Hanna…I refuse to love." Hanna smiled at his words. "I told you to go away." Caleb chuckled at her ability to finally make a joke, "Well I am not sure if you noticed but I don't want to go anywhere. Not now, not ever. Anymore. That's my promise." Hanna nodded, he lifted his thumb and whipped the tears off her cheeks, then leaned in slowly for a kiss.

When they pulled away Caleb looked at her for a moment, taking in what her face looked like then said, "I want you to make me a promise." Hanna kinked an eyebrow, "Anything." Caleb's face and eyes went serious. "Please don't do this anymore, and if you ever feel that empty lonely feeling again talk to me before you loose your lunch again. I mean it Hanna-next time I will take you to go see someone. Please promise me." Hanna looked down at his hands over hers before speaking, "Okay." Caleb's lips crashed over hers, he picked her off the ground and carried her out of the bathroom and off to her bedroom without breaking the kiss, Caleb kicked the door shut behind them and collapsed on to the bed, promises and all.

_**Your parents say everything is your fault.**_

_**But they don't know you like I do-they don't know you at all.**_

_**I'm so sick of when they say "It's just a faze you'll be okay. You're fine."**_

_**But I know it's a lie.**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know.**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be. This is the last night you'll spend alone, I'll **_

_**Wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you want me to be.**_

_**The lat night away from me…**_

_**The night is so long when everything's so wrong**_

_**If you give me your hand I'll help you hold on. Tonight, Tonight.**_

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone I'll wrap you**_

_**In my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be.**_

_**I won't let you say good-bye & I'll be your reason why.**_

_**The last night away from me.**_

_**Away from me… **_


	2. Do You Remember

_Do you remember we'd be up all night?_

_talking till the morning light?_

_Yeah, like the way it used to be those simple days._

_Just you and me._

_I think baby I know what's on your mind_

_Cause you look like you've got something to say._

_I may not say those words anymore but maybe it just ain't my way?_

_You ask me do I love you?_

_But do you remember why I walked on water for you?_

_Do you remember my first steps on the moon?_

_Have you ever wonder why I gave three wishes to you?_

_You ask the question but the answer lies in you._

_**Caleb has been gone for 2 weeks now. And I can't help feeling like there's something I am missing. I mean it's not like him to just up and leave me.**_ I thought to myself as I was at my locker looking at the picture that Lucas took of us when we were cheering on Emily at her swim meet, I didn't realize how long I was staring at it until I felt someone jerk my shoulder and jumped. "Hanna you okay?" I sighed looking at Lucas. "Yeah I'm alright I guess, sorry just spaced." Lucas looked passed me and glanced at the picture "You miss him don't you?" I smiled weakly at him. "Is it that obvious." He laughed slightly. _**I miss Caleb's laugh.**_ "You haven't seen yourself lately have you?" I shook my head. "What are you doing tonight?" I kinked my eyebrow and gave him my _are you serious look._ "Okay well I am going to give you details later, but meet me at the park at 8 alright." Before I can answer he already turned and walked away. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything tonight, not that I wouldn't want to do anything with Lucas.

The rest of the day seemed to go on forever. My phone went off while I was fixing myself in the bathroom, I dashed to it thinking maybe Caleb was finally going to call, instead unknown number popped up on the screen _**Fuck me, not this again. I am not sure how much I can really take of A.**_

_**I see London. I see France. I smell a liar on the prance. Not too big, not too small. Just once a so called friend…Someone you know is the reason for your man leaving. Bet you didn't know he had a good-bye written for you. Better rethink your real friends Han-han. – A**_

The only thing I could think of was Mona. She had been acting way too pushy as a friend lately, and ironicly it's started since Caleb left. I rush out of the bathroom and find Mona waiting at my locker. "I need to talk to you. Now." She looked at me with this stupid dumbfounded look. "What's on your mind Hans?" "I want the honest truth and nothing less, did Caleb say or leave anything for me. I need to know and if you don't tell me I will tell everyone about the time you got your period when you wore your white juicy pants in gym class freshman year. Now spill!" Mona's mouth fell open, she must have forgot about that day I came to her rescue but giving her my American Eagle sweatshirt that I really loved. "Okay look Hans don't get mad, but the night of the carnival, when you hid, he handed me a letter he written you. I opened it read it and thought it was complete bullshit and threw it away. I really didn't think it would have been good for you to hear something like that knowing that it wouldn't mean anything. I guess he still loved you but I know those are just words, because if he really loved you-he would have stayed Hanna. I am really sorry but I was doing it for you." I shook my head at her and then did something completely out of character, I slapped her across the face just like I did Jenna, and it felt good. "You are by far the worst friend in the world! That is not your choice to make, I stayed up for days on end about thinking he didn't love me or want to care enough to say good-bye. You were never given the right to read something that was addressed to me!" "Hanna calm down I was just trying to help, I was trying to be a fri-" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THE WORD FRIEND!" People were staring and I could see up the hall that Emily, Spencer, and Aria were watching intensely, I knew they never liked Mona to begin with so this was good for them. "Because a real friend doesn't go behind my back and make me think an asshole secretly loves me still or did, and now won't talk to me because I am a bitch! So Mona if you want to know what a friend is..look it up you will find a picture of me, Emily, Spencer and Aria. If you want to look up backstabbing psycho bitch…you'll see your 7th grade picture of when you got that allergic reaction to strawberries." And with that I slammed my locker and walked to my friends who gave me a group hug.

At 8 I was waiting at the park for Lucas to show up. I hated being in creepy places, and the park was always one of them. I checked my watch and it was 8:15. _**Where could he be.**_ I thought to myself, all the sudden I heard the snapping of a twig, I turn my head "Who's there? Lucas?" I wallk towards the nose, there was nothing. _**Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me? **_I walk back to the bench and sit down and place my head in my hands and close my eyes. "Hey princess." My head still in my hands, "Lucas if that's supposed to be your impression of Caleb I don't find it very funny. Now what took you so…." I lifted my head and looked at the tall tan figure standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. "long." Caleb just looked at me with softest face. I stood up. "What? How?" Caleb looked at me with a small weak smile, "Hi Caleb how are you? I am fine Hanna thanks for asking…Lucas picked me up at a rest stop." I looked at another figure coming into the moon light surrounding us and saw Lucas walking over with a smile on his face. "After we talked I planned to bring him as a surprise, I hate seeing you like you were Hanna and after what you did to Mona. You deserve answers from him. And you both deserve to be happy with each other." I rushed over to Lucas and gave him a hug. "Thank you." I whispered so only he could hear. I pulled away and he smiled. He gave a guy nod to Caleb, and walked away. I turned and Caleb sat on top of the picnic table. There was a comfortable silence Caleb spoke first. "So you really slapped Mona huh?" I rolled my eyes. "And Jenna." Caleb's eyes went wide. "Wow you turned into a little badass while I was gone." I walked over and sat next to him. "Lots of things changed while you were gone." Caleb cringed a little, "Like what?" I took in his eyes, they looked sorry. "Like the fact that I don't want to hear you saying your sorry. When I know you aren't." Caleb got off the table and walked over to see the lake. "Hanna I didn't mean to take off. But I meant everything I said in my letter." I looked at him in surprise. "What letter?" Caleb sighed. "Why do you think you slapped Mona, you must have known about the letter. Don't play dumb."

"Honestly I thought she was making it up. There was really a letter?" He looked me directly into my eyes, I was getting lost in those amazing brown eyes. "Yeah. I meant everything I said in it, left you a promise ring for promising I would come back for you again some day. I told you I loved you in it too." I huffed and got up to leave but Caleb grabbed my arm. Goosebumps crawled up my arms just from his touch alone. I jerked away and walked to the swings and sat down, Caleb leaned against the pole. "When I was 9 and my dad left, he left me a key necklace. He said I always will have the key to his heart, and gave me a letter of excuses how everything was a problem with him and my mom. And now thinking that you wrote me a letter of good-bye and gave me a ring, I would have given it the same reaction I gave my dad's..put the ring in my jewlary box and never wear it and throw the letter away. So maybe Mona did me a favor." I pushed my leg back and forth on the swing and avoided eye contact, the tension between us was growing extremely thick by the minutes. "Hanna." He walks over and kneels down next to me and puts his hands on my knees. "Look at me please." Caleb puts his index finger to my chin and lifts it to meet his eyes. "I never ever wanted to hurt you. And it pained me inside, everyday that I had to just leave you a letter. I had much more to say to you in person." I squinted my eyes at him and said coldly, "Like what." He took a breath, "That I fell for everything about you, the way your eyes light up when you smile, the way you bit your lip when you really want to admit something but second guess it because of the moment. The fact that you never try to let anyone see you cry, and when you do you're much stronger then you think. And the fact that you pretend to be guarded around me but you know that I am much better at it then you and it pisses you off." I started to smile slightly. "I also am in love with how witty you are, your killer body that every girl dreams about having. I love everything about you Hanna. And if there's something I don't know about you, or haven't found I can asure you tomorrow I will be in love with it. But if you need me to list off everything I love about you just to win you back I will. Because Hanna Marin I am in love you with and never ever wanted to set out to hurt you. If anything I am greatful I set up to do this because I finally got to meet you. And see a side of you not many did." I had tears forming in my eyes. He whipped them away for me with both hands on the sides of my cheeks.

He pushes me on the swing lightly. "So I guess the question I have for you is, do you still love me or love me at all?" He grips the chains of the swing and brings it to a stop and I feel his warm body pressed against my cold one. "I don't know Caleb." I get up and start to walk back to the picnic table. He runs up and spins me to face him. "Please Hanna I will do anything to have you back in my life again, it was bad enough without you once. I don't want to have to do it again." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I stretched up on my toes and pulled his face and brought his lips over mine, I swear sparks were going everywhere! He brings his arms around my waste and I put mine around his neck. I feel him lift me off the ground slightly and I giggle in the kiss, I can feel him smile. When we come up for air I lean my forehead against his. "I love you so much Hanna. I think I always will." My heart was beating out of my chest, I had to say something from everything he's said tonight. I look into his eyes and I know he is speaking from the heart, because when Sean said those words I felt nothing. "I love you too." He deeply kissed me this time and I didn't want it too but I had to pull away one last time before he carried me off to my car, "If you ever do that to me again, I will kick your ass Caleb Rivers. That you can count on." He laughed and we kissed more, he lifted me like we just got married and was going to walk me across the threshold off to my car, but he opened the back seat and the night is one I will never forget.

_**Remember we used to laugh and say no one ever understood our way?**_

_**And there were times you would cry and came knocking on my door.**_

_**And I was there to shelter your pain.**_

_**I think baby you should get that off your mind. **_

_**Make it seem like a brighter day.**_

_**I may not say those words anymore, but maybe I can make it my way.**_

_**You ask me do I love you but, **_

_**Do you remember why I walked on water for you?**_

_**Do you remember my first steps on the moon?**_

_**Have you ever wondered why I gave three wishes to you? **_

_**You ask the question but the answer lies in you.**_

_**The answer girl?**_

_**Lies within your heart.**_

_**Take a look inside. **_

_**You ask me do I love you but, **_

_**Do you remember why I walked on water for you?**_

_**Do you remember my first steps on the moon? **_

_**Have you ever wondered why I gave three wishes to you?**_

_**You asked the question but the answer lies in you.**_

_**Do You Remember – Aaron Carter**_


	3. Ours

_Elevator buttons and morning air__  
__Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs__  
__If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares__  
__But right now my time is theirs___

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves__  
__They'll judge it like they know about me and you__  
__And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do__  
__The jury's out, my choice is you___

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind__  
__People throw rocks at things that shine__  
__And life makes love look hard__  
__The stakes are high, the water's rough__  
__But this love is ours_

I never thought she and I would be here, or make it to where we are right now. People have seen her come down with her father and now we are dancing close like this. She is glowing in the dress of hers, yet I feel like someone should be pinching me already. My relationship with Hanna has been nothing but crazy. We were together so young, started our family young and now we are celebrating starting our life together. Slow dancing with her has never been what I excepted. "So are you ready to be a Mrs. Caleb Rivers? Cause if you can't handle it I am sure one of your brides maids can handle it." She slaps me on the arm laughing, I smile down. "Ow! It was a joke, they could never compare to the way you look right now." "Damn right, and wait until the day I die to be with one of them would you." I shook my head laughing with her, "I don't need to wait, because we will be living in after life together." I saw my favorite blush creep on her face. As we slow dance I feel a small hand tug on my pant leg, I pull my eyes away from the most amazing blue eyes to a pair of hazel ones with curly brown hair looking up to me.

"Daddy can I dance with you?" Caleb rolled his eyes and I chuckled, "She's gonna need all the practice she can get you know." He and I nodded and picked up Emma and we danced with her squished between us. The day was everything I ever pictured it would be, Caleb and I are starting our lives together with Emma and there's nothing more I could ever picture having. A is out of our lives for good. And everything went smooth sailing, Caleb won be back and he will never be taking off on me or Emma ever again. We set Emma down after a few seconds and then Caleb closes the distance between us and it feels like there's no one else around, until of course Emma bumps into my mom and knocks her wine to the floor. We both start laughing and I rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you Caleb Rivers. Going to love you all my life." Caleb stroked my hair while we danced, "I love you too Hanna. I can't wait to live a happy life with you and the many children after Emma we have." I stretched onto my toes and kissed him deeply. Has the rest of our lives started yet?

_You never know what people have up their sleeves__  
__Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me__  
__Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles__  
__But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine___

_And you'll say__  
__Don't you worry your pretty little mind__  
__People throw rocks at things that shine__  
__And life makes love look hard__  
__The stakes are high, the water's rough__  
__But this love is ours___

_And it's not theirs to speculate__  
__If it's wrong and__  
__Your hands are tough__  
__But they are where mine belong and__  
__I'll fight their doubt and give you faith__  
__With this song for you___

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth__  
__And I love the riddles that you speak__  
__And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored__  
__'Cause my heart is yours___

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind__  
__People throw rocks at things that shine__  
__And life makes love look hard__  
__Don't you worry your pretty little mind__  
__People throw rocks at things that shine__  
__But they can't take what's ours__  
__They can't take what's ours___

_The stakes are high, the water's rough__  
__But this love is ours_

Ours- Taylor Swift

*** Sorry for this being so short, it was something I thought of quickly. I am gonna redeem myself. Promise, I just wanted to see how this one would come out on paper. ***


	4. What Makes You Differnt

_**You don't run with the crowd**__**  
**__**You go your own way**__**  
**__**You don't play after dark**__**  
**__**You light up my day**__**  
**__**Got your own kind of style**__**  
**__**That sets you apart**__**  
**__**Baby, that's why you captured my heart**__****_

_**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in**__**  
**__**And this world doesn't know what you have within**__**  
**__**When I look at you, I see something rare**__**  
**__**A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)**__**  
**__**And there's no one I know that can compare**__****_

_**What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)**__**  
**__**What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me**__**  
**__**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**__**  
**__**You're all I need, oh girl**__**  
**__**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

"I love that color on you Han." My mom says this after the 5th time of my fixing myself in the mirror, I want to make sure everything is perfect. I've been waiting forever for my prom and now I am finally going with the one person who makes my heart flip. The door bell rings, and I turn to my mom. She smiles softly, "I'll get the door. It might be that pizza I ordered a half hour ago." I rolled my eyes at her. "Very funny mom. Just go and take your pictures." Mom walks out of the room and I left with my final thoughts about what will or will not happen tonight. _**Come on Han, you can do this, not like it's your wedding day or anything.**_ I look over at my desk and find a picture of me on my dad's shoulders putting a basketball through the hoop smiling. _**Wish you were here Daddy.**_ "Hanna you ready?" I hear my mom call up to me and pull me back into reality. I take one last breath and walk out of my room shall and clutch in hand. I walk down the stairs slowly and see Caleb with a smile on his face watching me, _**Gosh I better not screw this up. Damn he shouldn't have to look this good, I am going to distract myself and fall I know it. Get a grip Han and walk will you, you troll.**_ I made it down the stairs in one piece.

He takes one look at me "Wow you….you look. Ummm wow." I smile softly at him, "Take your time it will come to you." He blushes the slightest and my mom starts the photos with him just staring at me, then moving to me and him putting flowers on each other. We make our way to prom and had a time of laughter and fun. As the night was winding down my ankle started to hurt, so Caleb lifted me off the ground and carried me to the car. "Where are we going Mr. Rivers?" "It's a surprise so shush and have fun." He puts me in the car and we drive off. And we pull up to a small park with a gazebo with lights around it. "Wow. You did this?" Caleb shrugged. "You wanted prom to be special and this is what I thought of. Do you like it?" I turn to him and wrap my arms around his neck and cover his warm perfect lips with mine and deeply kiss him. It got a little to hot around us and he pulled away for air. "Do you want to go in?" I nodded shyly. He took me by the hand as if I was going to fall or something and lead me to the gazebo. We sat down at a table for two and ate chocolate covered strawberries and talked "What do you love about me?" I asked Caleb out of nothing but curiosity. "You're different than most girls. You don't care what people think of you, you'd rather read a book then go to sale. Even though you do dress like a princess everday. You could beat up 5 guys single handedly yet cry about your nails braking too. You know how to be both girls…the girly and the tomboy and the pretty girl. I love that the most about you. Why do you ask?" I shrugged at the question. "So you wouldn't leave for anything better?" Caleb must of read where this conversation was going so he got up and extended his hand. "Dance with my Hanna." I kinked my eyebrow at him, "There's no music." Caleb smiled my favorite smile. "Your point?" I thought about it for a moment and looked up at the sureness in his eyes, got up and let him lead me in a slow dance.

While we danced in silence Caleb broke the peaceful thoughts in my head about how much I wanted out of the dress. "I am never going to leave you the way your father did you know. There is no girl I need who can compare to you. You are the most beautiful, special girl I've ever been with and nothing would ever change that. You know it right?" I looked at him and nodded. "I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all." Caleb smiled, picked me up and spun me around.

_**Hey, yeah yeah yeah**__**  
**__**You got something so real**__**  
**__**You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)**__**  
**__**You see material things**__**  
**__**Don't matter to me**__**  
**__**So come as you are**__**  
**__**You've got nothing to prove**__**  
**__**You've won me with all that you do**__**  
**__**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**__****_

_**What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)**__**  
**__**What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me**__**  
**__**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**__**  
**__**You're all I need, oh girl**__**  
**__**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**__****_

_**You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)**__**  
**__**Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe**__**  
**__**You taught me what love is supposed to be**__**  
**__**It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)**__**  
**__**Oh yeah, yeah**__****_

_**What makes you,**__**  
**__**What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)**__**  
**__**What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me**__**  
**__**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**__**  
**__**You're all I need, oh girl**__**  
**__**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**__****_

_**Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)**__**  
**__**Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)**__**  
**__**Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)**__**  
**__**Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)**____**  
**___

What Makes You Different – Backstreet Boys_****_


End file.
